


fleur de feu.

by kazumaasougi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumaasougi/pseuds/kazumaasougi
Summary: "He’d grown so accustomed to giving in all aspects of his life to the point that the feeling of receiving had become bitterly unfamiliar and distant to him until you came into the picture, like an angel descending from the high heavens who’d come to preserve what little faith he had in humanity."- -50 prompt stories between lysandre/reader chan, with each chapter themed around a new word!loosely based on the plot of coeur de fantômes, except this one isn't so plot heavily & is more fluff/smutty. yes there will be smut.in no particular chronological order.





	fleur de feu.

_1\. first kiss_

_♡  
_

You were the very first person who’d truly mattered to him. Not to say there hadn’t been anyone else before you, but you were the first one who had managed to somehow find his way into his heart and leave a mark. He’d grown so accustomed to _giving_ in all aspects of his life to the point that the feeling of receiving had become bitterly unfamiliar and distant to him until you came into the picture, like an angel descending from the high heavens who’d come to preserve what little faith he had in humanity.

Lysandre had always been a busy man. Scientist, entrepreneur, visionary - he was one of Kalos’ most renowned figures, constantly surrounded by people who _needed_ him and depended on him to make a living. Whether it’d be his trusted scientists, journalists or even the very population of Kalos - he overlooked them with a feeling of eerie detachment, as if his deep loneliness would never disappear despite being ever so present in the public eye.

You’d always been the loving, generous type. Unapologetically so - which was something he both admired and detested simultaneously. Your kindness was one of the very few things he still deemed worth protecting in this ugly, hopeless world - like a rare gem he intended to safeguard at all costs. But at the same time he saw your kindness as naiveté, which meant that you were more likely to be used and mistreated by the **_rotten_** **_humans_** who destroyed nearly everything they touched. And Arceus be with anyone who dared to hurt you.

Your prowess as a trainer was what had initially captured his attention - your poise and confidence in your every command, the way in which both you and your Pokémon breathed in union and the raw passion and talent you brought to the stage. It didn’t take long for you to gain recognition for your skills in the Kalos region, some of you even going as far as dubbing you as a prodigy trainer of sorts who would become the new Champion eventually. He wasted no time in introducing himself to you for the sole purpose of recruiting you into Team Flare, however - the moment you two locked eyes, a feeling of comfort registered in him distantly, as if he’d somehow known all along. 

You’d found him oddly alluring ever since the first time you met. You remember listening to him with muted bewilderment as he - yes, he, the very great Lysandre himself - lavished compliments on your skills as a trainer and promptly questioned you as a way to gauge if you’d be right for Team Flare or not. You’d replied with uncertainty but mentioned an interest in Mega Evolution, and you couldn’t help but notice the sly, enigmatic smile that his lips formed before you both said your goodbyes. 

The second time you two met had been completely unintentional - you’d been out enjoying a _citron pressé_ in Café Soleil on a unremarkable Kalosian summer afternoon, reading one of your favorite books (something about a man with two souls, each of them fighting for control of his body) until you noticed a familiar silhouette in the corner of your eye. You two locked eyes once again, and you felt an inexplicable rush of anticipation within you. Your pleasantries had soon turned into a friendly battle of sorts - a close call for him, yet a victory nonetheless - and before you knew it you both had become deep in conversation together, chatting about his Mega Evolution research and your book (which he had also read, much to your surprise). He gifted you a King’s Rock before departing as an apology for taking up your time.

That was when you’d realized that beneath the commanding, intimidating figure that was Lysandre, was a charming and curious individual who wanted nothing but to help others.

 

\- -

 

The third time you two met had been during a press conference in Lumiose City. He’d personally invited you to assist to a demonstration of the Holo Caster, the new device by Lysandre Labs that he’d been working on relentlessly in an attempt to unite the citizens of Kalos. You’d watched him intently, yet you couldn’t help the subtle discomfort tugging at the back of your mind - you questioned _how_ someone so noble and magnificent could ever waste their time with someone so pathetically unremarkable like you. The only thing you had going for you was your ambition and skill as a trainer, nothing else.Amidst the nonstop questions from overly excited reporters his gaze found his way to you, to which you replied with a gentle smile.

That was when he’d realized that he didn’t feel as lonely anymore.

You had personally sought him out the fourth time you two had met - something about the way in which he almost immediately picked up your call flared up a sense of pride in you - and you’d promptly invited him out to an evening rendezvous. There was something about Lysandre that caused you to gravitate towards him - perhaps it had been his cunning intellect or how charming you found him when it was just the two of you - but despite his initials barriers of aloof politeness and courtesy, he’d confessed to you how helpless and alone he felt in the world, how he found humans to be insatiably greedy and selfish and how all he ever wanted was to preserve the beauty of the world. In that rare moment of vulnerability you saw a side of Lysandre you had never expected to see - a broken man who was trying _desperately_ not to lose faith in the world. A sentiment you could lamentably relate to.

It was under the gentle moonlight and the quiet musings of the night that you’d realized you _liked_ this man more than you should’ve. He peeked at you with curious, almost inviting eyes before you closed the distance between the two and pressed your lips against his - softly and timidly at first, but as he returned the gesture you found yourself melting in his warmth and his taste, and you never wanted to let go.

And neither did he.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another lysandre/reader story! 
> 
> i noticed i was getting a bit too angsty/heavy with my other story, so i decided to write this work to give y'all some fluff and smut! 
> 
> whoever notices the rwby reference gets a hug and shoutout!  
> please enjoy!!


End file.
